


Where Harry Potter Should Have Just Slept (and not ogle a boy 20 something years younger than him)

by CheeszeAlien



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Attempt at Humor, Auror Harry Potter, Baby Harry, Crack, F/M, I Don't Even Know, Jealous Tom Riddle, M/M, Older Harry Potter, Rants, Resurrection, Side Effects, Young Tom Riddle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2020-09-05 23:20:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20281534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheeszeAlien/pseuds/CheeszeAlien
Summary: Soulmate AU where everything is black and white until you meet your soulmate eye to eye.×Sequel: Resurrected Harry terrorizes the Knights of Walpurgis





	1. Chapter 1

Feet silenced with a spell, eyes adjusted slowly to the dark despite the trickle of moonlight. Harry Potter carefully picked his way through the woods toward a clearing. The 40-year-old was dimly aware of several magical signatures all gathered in a circle. Except for one positioned in the middle, tendrils of magic gathered around the clearing as if to protect the others.

Or scare them, his mind supplied.

But who the fuck would even think about using the Forbidden Forest for a secret meeting? The whispered budding Dark Lord? Oh, please. Yeah sure, the one in the middle had Dark magic, but so did Sirius. And Snape. And probably 40% of the Wizarding World or whatever but fine. Let's believe in Dark Lords. Merlin. It's the 20th Century. Grow up people.

It's probably teenagers though. Yep. Didn't stop the Head Auror from ordering his team to look into it and apprehend the supposed Dark cult or whatever. And all because of an anonymous tip? Merlin's saggy balls he could've been sleeping by now.

Shaking his head from these thoughts, he observed the group for a while. White masks, black robes, which didn't hide that most of them probably just hit their growth spurt, from the way they awkwardly but nevertheless tried to stand regally - huh, Pureblood children - and half of them had Dark magic. He felt three people having Light magic and the rest were Grey.

How... diverse.

He couldn't hear anything though. Boring. Probably a Silencing Charm. He couldn't see but felt though that the guy? Girl? Well he isn't one to discriminate, Merlin knows how scary the women in his life are - was walking around inside the circle. Probably talking. But about what? He guesses it isn't about Quidditch. 

He felt it before he saw it however, the telltale sign of someone holding something down, nostrils constricting to give way to a - 

Sneeze. 

Bloody hell, Ron. Mind whirling, he set up an Apparition Ward just in time for - 

Wands out, the circle of black robed teenagers all faced his far right while shielding the one in the middle just a few moments ago. A tall one stepped forward and shouted, "Show yourself!"

So demanding.

And definitely a teenager.

And then chaos broke loose.

He didn't know who fired first though. Tendrils of magic flied everywhere. Most were from the cover of the trees, undoubtedly his co-aurors, trying to undoubtedly cast Expelliarmus on the - he still doesn't know what to call them, he mused. As if bored, he surged forward, wandlessly and wordlessly knocking back the extras - so he calls them extras now - face impassive as he tried to keep his eye on the one being that was covering the clearing with his or her magic seconds ago.

He, however, gaped, when he realized the boy had no mask. 

Is he an idiot?

The boy had his back on him, firing spell after spell as he kept the other Aurors away. When he was only four feet away from him, the boy faced him - despite the others on his back - and shouted, "Avada Kedavra!"

And wasn't that just the curious thing. Right before the Curse - Unforgivable Curse - his mind supplied - hit, he met the boy's eyes.

Then the colors exploded.

He saw the boy's eyes - brown, they were brown - chocolate brown, just as brown as the boy's tamed hair, if not lighter, widen just for a fraction. Cheeks with just a bit of baby fat left on them hiding beneath chiseled cheekbones so sharp, he almost didn't notice the boy inhaling sharply. 

Momentarily distracted by the fact that he had just met his soulmate (His soulmate! He has a soulmate!) He forgot the green curse hurling its way toward him. As if in slow motion, the boy shook himself from his stupor, stepped forward, reached out, and his lips - why the fuck are they so full and pink, what the fuck - forming the word, "No!"

And then he was hit.

He fell down with a thud, back first, ears ringing, mind blanking while staring up at the sky. It was a full moon. Was the night sky really that beautiful with colors? All those colorful stars, wow. He didn't even get a chance to see what his eyes looked like. Or clearly see what his Patronus looked like as well. Pity. And as he closed his eyes, eventually all he could think of was - 

Thank Merlin he wasn't going to be a Pedophile.


	2. Where Harry Plays with the Knights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry is resurrected and proceeds to have fun with the Knights of Walpurgis at Malfoy Manor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm with you guys if you liked this fic lmao. So I finally found a good enough sequel without just resurrecting Harry. Hope you like it. Tho as always, it's pretty short.

Lucius swears he saw the little minx smirk at him, green eyes twinkling mischievously. Drops of the white substance the thing has eaten were on his robes and it was clapping and giggling rather obnoxiously.

Then, just because it can, proceeded to make it's bowl of food float slowly over his head and made a motion of dropping it. To which he closes his eyes in a silent resignation of being reduced to babysitting his Lord's revived soulmate. 

Needless to say, this summer is going to be his longest yet. 

"Lucius," a voice says by the direction of the door in the kitchen. Immediately, the creature in front of him wails, slapping his hand over the wooden table. His Lord raises an unimpressed eyebrow at him and Vanishes the mess, walking towards the infant. 

"Milord, I-I was—"

"Save your excuses," picking up the minx and carefully making it lean on his Lord's shoulder.

"Crucio."

×

"Look at him! Absolutely adorable!"

Bellatrix and Narcissa Black took turns holding and cooing at the giggling baby while the boys all took care to be farther away than necessary in the Malfoys' sitting room.

Lucius sneaks a look at his Soulmate, Narcissa Black who was too busy cooing at the creature. He catches the creature's eyes in between the sisters just as he was about to look away. 

And. It. Was. Smirking. 

Merlin help him.

"I hear the little imp conjured an invisible wall yesterday in his Lord's office doorway and someone had the privilege to test its," he pauses, "strength, " Rabastan Lestrange drawls, silently snickering into his teacup as one Aldrich Avery sputters.

"Well, pink is quite a lovely color on you, dear brother," says one Rodolphus Lestrange, pointedly looking at his brother's immaculate pink mohawk that has yet to be spelled off.

Grumbling, Mulciber gives a forlorn sigh and gracefully puts his own tea down. "You'd think that after suffering through a year of researching libraries for the resurrection ritual at the same time of our NEWTs, we'd be," he hums looking at his Lord's Soulmate, "facing another matter entirely."

The boys look at the imp. The imp looks back, giggles and claps joyfully. They look away and shiver. The girls look at the boys' reaction and giggle.

It is a repeated cycle throughout the summer.

×

"Harry, please. It's time for you to sleep."

Harry looks away from Tom, clutching and burrowing at Narcissa's chest who just laughs at his antics. Tom discreetly grits his teeth as jealousy rears its ugly head.

"Oh, I'd still be here tomorrow little Harry. But I'm afraid your Soulmate might throw the Killing Curse at me in a few minutes. You wouldn't want that to happen, would you?" Narcissa mock whispers at Harry. 

Harry pouts and when Tom reaches out for him this time, does not make any of his objections known. "Good night Harry!" Narcissa calls out as the pair makes their way to their room.

Locking the door shut, Harry purrs contentedly at Tom's neck, who clicks his tongue. "I know you can understand us, at the very least. Why do you insist on terrorizing my Knights?"

Opening one eye, Harry shrugs and makes a noise that Tom can only translate to, "Not my problem."

They both settle down to bed, changing both of their clothes with a wave of his hand. Just as Harry drifts off to Tom caressing his back, he hears whispering behind him. "I can't wait for the side effects to wear off and you get your original body. Rather than pranking my followers, we can have so much more fun doing stuff that only adults get to do."

Harry looks behind him and sees his Soulmate smirking deviously.

And just for that, he makes a motion with his hand that pushes Tom out of bed with a grunt.

And then makes an invisible wall around the bed.


	3. Tom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Might as well post this.

The world stopped.

17-year-old Tom Riddle never took his eyes off the man with the green eyes. His Soulmate, his mind whispered. Not paying attention to the colored beams and flashes of lights around him, he staggered toward the fallen auror and kneeled beside him. He raised his shaking pale hand, brushing the black locks away from the closed eyes. If he was a lesser man, he would have pretended the man was sleeping. In the middle of a battlefield.

"Harry!"

Tom looked up behind him and saw a redhead running his way through the Knights who were surprisingly holding their own in the fight, and aurors desperately trying to subdue them.

He snarled when he saw the redheaded auror attempt to get near his soulmate, immediately pointing his wand and spreading his left arm in order to hide his soulmate behind him. 

The redhead reared back and dropped his jaw seeing this out of character action for a supposed leader of a Dark cult. He looked toward Tom's soulmate and Tom again. With wide eyes, he pointed towards Tom and said, voice barely a whisper, "You're crying."

Tom doesn't say anything. 

The auror clenched his fists beside him, "You hit him with the Killing Curse and then you cry!? What the bloody hell are you on about!?" Tom said nothing as he still feels his tears fall down. He looks to his right and catches a glimpse of Lucius hitting an auror with a Stupefy, who gives him an imperceptible nod.

He looks back to the auror in front of him, noting the tears falling down his red face. With a sneer Tom says coldly, "He's mine." 

He then turns and kneels with his soulmate in his arms, apparating on the spot. "Hey wait!" Ronald Weasley turns around and with a jolt, notices that all the other black-robed occupants of the meeting were apparating one by one.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback would be most appreciated.


End file.
